The Story of a Boy
by KakashiScarecrow
Summary: Ever wondered about the life of the infamous Copy-Ninja? Have you ever want to learn about his childhood? Understand his trials and events he went through even at young ages? A story simply explaining just that.


The Story of a Boy

The sun rose calmly over Konoha, brightening everything it's rays touched and destroying even the darkest of shadows. Along with light, the fiery rays also brought a comforting warmth. The sky looked as if an artist painted the clouds with thin strokes and carefully selected the vibrant colors that created the scenery. The scene was absolutely peaceful and could settle even the most insane human. A summer breeze rustled through the green leaves and grass, cooling the morning dew resting on the fine tips of the vegetation. However, not everything can last forever and soon the village of Konoha was working as it's citizens begun their daily lives. Merchants opened their roadside stands, shinobis left for missions, and children ran to the academy.

Throughout all the controlled chaos a small child ran to where he knew his father was waiting. The unruly mass of silver hair bouncing as his feet pounded the ground. This morning his dad had promised to meet at training field three after his mission and Kakashi couldn't help but be excited. His father, Sakumo Hatake, had been on a two week long mission, and the young boy had to admit, he missed his old man. Today he and his father were going to work on projectile weapons, specifically shuriken and kunai.

The closer Kakashi got to the field the more he began to think. Would he impress his father? Or would his father scold him in that he hadn't grown much? Kakashi pushed his negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he stopped at the entrance to training field three. His young eyes scanned the clearing but found nothing. Did his dad forget about their meeting? Kakashi felt disappointment creep into his being. He turned around to head back to the Hatake Compound to see if he could locate his father there when a kunai ripped through the air, slicing his cheek and drawing a trickle of blood in the process.

"You're getting slow Kashi!" The loud voice rang throughout the clearing and Kakashi immediately recognized it. He spun around, kunai already in hand and eyes narrowed, trying to find where the sound came from. The boys blue eyes stopped at an area where the leaves moved in an unnatural way. Feeling a sense of pride he threw the kunai in his hand with great speed and precision. Soon, a large man appeared, having to show himself in the clearing as he had to dodge his child's attack. "Hmm..." the older man hummed, "I didn't want to have to reveal myself so sudden but I guess that failed. Good job for forcing me out."

Kakashi felt happiness swell inside him but he didn't allow himself to relish in the feeling, for he knew the next attack was coming. As if Sakumo could read his mind he ran toward Kakashi, this time wielding shuriken, and when he was just a few yards in front of Kakashi he released the star shaped blades. However, Kakashi was prepared and quickly did a back hand spring, avoiding the weapons in plenty of time. Once he was on his feet he reached into his weapons pouch, grabbing shuriken and placing them between his knuckles with practiced ease. He aimed through narrowed eyes at his father and brought his arm behind him, getting ready to release the knives. In the short time he took to reel his arm back Sakumo vanished and reappeared behind Kakashi's form, grabbing the small boys arm and stripping his hand of the flying weapons. Kakashi grunted as Sakumo spoke, "You need to be faster Kashi."

Kakashi heard the foreboding tone of the others man voice and took the hint. He dropped to the ground and swung his leg out as far as it could go. As his leg brushed the floor it his Sakumo's ankle, succeeding in brining the elder to the floor. Kakashi took the opportunity to and jumped onto the fallen man. Kakashi achieved in regaining one of the skuriken from his father and proceeded to put it to his neck. Kakashi raised his eyes, only to see his fathers proud smiling face. "Good job Kashi..."  
Kakashi felt the corners of his lips pull up into a smile. He removed the shuriken from his dads neck and proceeded to embrace the man. "Woah Kashi... did you really miss me that much?" All the young boy did in response was nod into Sakumo's chest. Sakumo smiled a bit wider and finally returned the action his boy started, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi's smaller form.

The father and son duo stayed like that for a few moments, both enjoying the comfortable silence. Eventually, Kakashi sighed and sat up on Sakumo's chest. "Hm?" Sakumo watched the boy and allowed his eyes to widen slightly at the sight if unshed tears in the child's blue orbs. "Kashi?!" Immediately aware and awake Sakumo sat up, concern evident in his face. "What's wrong Kashi? What happened? You ok?"

Kakashi raised his hand to his blood stained cheek and place his palm over the slice he received from the kunai. "My cheek hurts..." The words were mumbled through a young mouth and they sounded so innocent, truly childlike.

Sakumo couldn't help but chuckle at that, allowing his concern to melt away. "I think I can help with that. Let's go home so we can clean up and rest." Kakashi smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement, grateful he could once again spend bonding time with his father. The two stood up and Kakashi held out his hand. Sakumo placed a knowing but subtle grin on his face as he reached down and gripped his sons hand in his own. Kakashi tilted his head up at his dad and returned the grin, thankful the other had taken his hint. As the two walked out the the training field Sakumo took one last glance at the kunai and shuriken littering the earth before looking back down at his son. "You know Kakashi... Sometimes it's hard to believe you're only three."


End file.
